Pause And Rewind Time
by Kakashi the King
Summary: After a losing-streak in the war against the Sound Village, Naruto sends Kakashi back in time and Kakashi gets to have the fox and his skills/Sharingan stay with him. So, the question is, what will Kakashi do? Chapter 7 is UP!
1. Prologue

In hidden villages, strange things were bound to happen. Kakashi has seen a lot of them, to Gai's 'youthful' speeches to Naruto's strange ramen addiction. Though none of those things could have prepared him for what he was in store for...

The 4th Shinobi war, it was a disastrous event that completely crippled the Sand and Leaf, only the citizens were escorted out obviously, while all other available ninja were to fight. The Leaf have never lost a war, and the ninja of the Leaf sure as heck weren't gonna let that start anytime soon.

But they couldn't.

Genma and Kotesu had been taken out in the first few days, weeks later, so had Iruka. Needless to say, Naruto was devastated at the tragedy. He made a resolve to kill every last enemy that he saw, with or without the fox. Kakashi and the rest of the Konoha 12 had tried their best to keep up with him, and help him out as best they could. You see, Naruto as some of you may know, is hard-headed and dense. Once he sets his mind to something, it's hard to change his mind.

Thing was Naruto was reckless, blindly slashing through enemies as they came. So Sakura and Ino always had to heal him and waste a lot of chakra doing it seeing as the fox wasn't working fast enough. This caused both Sakura and Ino to be killed in battle because of being left open due to chakra exhaustion. That was the first step into Naruto creating some strange jutsu let's just say had a lot of seals that not even Kakashi could understand.

Kakashi was almost a seal master, as expected of someone who trained under one. One by one though, the Konoha 12 fell, Lee to Neji, Hinata to Shino, and Gai was one of the last few to fall. His cheerful demeanor had long since vanished, all that was remained of him was a serious, no nonsense person.

So it was just Kakashi and Naruto now, Sound forces were advancing, and they were low on chakra and Naruto was too banged up to move, Kakashi was standing, though just barely.

"Kakashi-sensei..come here." Naruto requested. Kakashi moved slowly, since it was all he could manage at the moment.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked,hoping Naruto had somehow found some way to win the war. He knew that was a long shot type of thought, but hey, these days, he didn't have much options.

"We're (cough) losing...aren't we?" Kakashi was surprised. Naruto's voice sounded so defeated.

"Yes, we are." Kakashi answered in a somber tone. Naruto just laughed at that.

"Well, (cough)(cough), maybe we can try again?" Kakashi was very confused, they couldn't just start over could they? He'd heard of his sensei attempting a space-time ninjutsu but never finished it. Could Naruto have finished it?

"You couldn't mean-"

"I do."

Kakashi was dumbfounded, but estatic at the same time. He and Naruto can fix ALL of this!

"I know what you're thinking Kakashi-Sensei, but (cough), I can't go with you." Silence. "Though I'll send you back as much as you want with the fox's chakra, and plus he'll come with you, don't know how he'll do it, but he will. Also, (cough), you'll keep your sharingan along with the skill you have now, so don't worry about having to readjust kay?"

"Thank you, Naruto, for this opportunity. I won't let you down. You really are Konoha's number one most unpredictable knucklehead ninja."

"Hehehehe, here goes nothing!"

Red chakra was leaking from Naruto's body and covered itself on Kakashi and went into him. Kakashi felt extreme pain at this and everything was black before anyone knew what was happening.

_"Kakashi, relax, don't push yourself."_ He heard a voice say. It sounded so soothing.

_"Listen to her Kakashi."_ This voice sounded more masculine than the other.

Suddenly, he opened his right eye when a sharp pain hit his left cheek. "Ow!"

"I told you to listen to her!" A yellow-haired man said.

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes.


	2. What We Must Do

"Minato-Sensei?" Kakashi thought he was losing his sanity when a voice spoke.

**"Do not forget ****_Hatake_****, you were sent back in time, so make sure you act the part for the moment." **The Fox advised him.

'Right, right' Kakashi answered with his I-Don't-Care attitude, trying to play it cool with the Fox. Which was pretty difficult considering with who he was talking to, and he mentally waved it off.

**"Do not brush me off Hatake, or there will be severe consequences..." **The Fox retorted cryptically. 'Sigh', Kakashi began to try to enter his mind scape.

"Kakashi- Are you listening!?" Kushina yelled. 'Uh oh.' Minato thought, 'Better calm her down before anything happens.' Kushina was about to go over to him and whack him when Minato stopped her.

"Uh, Kushina, I don't think the doctors would like it much if you landed our little Kakashi back into unconsciousness." Minato reasoned with her.

"Ugh, I hate it when you're right." Kushina told him, and promptly looked at him with beautiful eyes and begged for some ramen, she was pretty hungry.

"(Sigh), okay, I'll get some, keep Kakashi company will you?" Minato hoped she wouldn't do anything to him physically, while Kakashi was only 7 years old and nearly Chunin material, he was wise beyond his years. Though he remembered when Kakashi was 3 and saw Kushina for the first time, he stared at her chest and asked for milk. Minato laughed to himself, it was funny seeing Kushina's red face and her sputtering nonsense, not knowing whether or not to say yes. She didn't know you had to give birth before milk was available in breasts. Jiraiya made sure he knew that.

_-Flashback-_

_"Ku-Ku-shi-na." 3-year old Kakashi said Kushina's name slowly, having a hard time pronouncing it. "Yes?" Kushina questioned. Kakashi stared at her chest, which Kushina didn't notice until he asked, "Can I have milk?" . Minato tried stopping his laughter but it was in vain when Kushina turned so red you'd think Hinata was her student._

_"I-um, sur-no, wait! Ugh, um, I don't know.." Minato stepped in before she could embarrass herself anymore, "Sorry Kakashi, but Kushina doesn't have milk yet." Kakashi looked disappointed. _

_Immediately Kushina told him what she thought, "Are you trying to say I'm not a woman!?" Minato was quick to correct her, "No! I meant that uh- that women need to give birth before milk is there." _

_Kushina narrowed her eyes, "That better be true 'cause I'm looking that up!" "Whew" Minato sighed in relief, though Kakashi still asked for milk, so they eventually just bought him some milk._

_-End Flashback-_

"Those were good days.." Minato said aloud smiling, he knew there were more to come as well.

_**-Back At The Hospital-**_

"Kakashi? Are you okay?" Kushina asked, worried at his behavior. She didn't want to look so soft in front of Minato, but she thought of Kakashi as her own child ever since she met him.

"Kushina Kaa-San?" Kakashi finally said to her. This struck Kushina as odd as he has never once addressed her like that, but frankly, it made her feel happy.

"Yes Kakashi?" Kushina questioned. Kakashi was hesitant for a moment, how should he start? 'Hi, I'm a traveler from the future and your son sent me here to stop a war in a day and age where you're dead!' No, he had to start slow, so just act a little bit different, Kyuubi explained it to him before.

_**-In Kakashi's Mind Scape-**_

_Kakashi opened his eyes abruptly, quickly surveying his surroundings. His mind scape, unlike Naruto's, was just a plain room painted with silver colors everywhere.  
><em>

**_"Come closer...Hatake..." _** _Kyuubi_ _ordered him. Kakashi did as he was told, but was shuddering inside. The Great Kyuubi, arms length away, it was not exactly his favorable position right now. Thankfully it was so dark in the cage that he couldn't even see the demonic being.  
><em>

_**"Alright Hatake, listen well and listen good."** Kakashi nodded **"Then, let me run down some things we MUST change, no matter the cost, other things you do,** **as long as it's nothing major, I don't care, like getting a girlfriend or something. Anyway, the first thing, is to make sure Obito doesn't become what he turned out to be, if we must, as in if you can't pull it off yourself, we'll be forced to kill**_** him.."** _Kyuubi let that sink in before continuing._

**_"Although, if we can't kill him in time or stop him from turning into what he did, then at the very least, Minato and Kushina MUST survive the attack my past self may inflict, under the power of the blasted Sharingan of course, at least for a majority of Naruto's life, we don't need him to relive such a childhood."_**

**_"Lastly, besides keeping Rin alive, as that's not something that's necessary to make sure all goes well, we have to make sure Naruto gets me transferred from you to him. You may be wondering why, well, that's because all of Naruto's talent came because of his immense chakra reserves, so without it, he's kind've useless."  
><em>**

_Kakashi was quick to counter-act him and said, "That's where you are wrong Kyuubi, Naruto only had problems BECAUSE of his immense chakra reserves, plus his Uzumaki reserves already, of course he had trouble!"  
><em>

**_"Fine, if you really want it that way, then have at it."_** _Kakashi couldn't believe it, and frankly, he could now say that he just beat the Kyuubi in an arguement, though he never talked about how Naruto got hurt so much and now he wouldn't heal as fast, he shrugged. Uzumaki's had a tendency to have a high pain tolerance anyway._

_**"Regardless, as I said before, if you must have a total personality change, do it slowly, we don't need the unwanted attention from people you know."** To this, Kakashi nodded once more._

_"Okay, I'll be taking my leave now." Kyuubi was silent but shook his head._

_As Kakashi left his mind scape, he wondered if he could pull all this off, but made a resolution to himself to do this right._

**_A/N - Thank you to _****The Last Hatake,Yungsun, and Prescripto13 for reviewing! I greatly appreciate it! I hope to not disappoint any of you or others that stumble upon this story.**

**Anyway, I made this longer than the last chapter, over 1,000 words, though if that's not long enough, please let me know! Just please say about how many words I should do, and if it's reasonable, I might do it. **


	3. Lies Spread

A/N -Happy New Year! Hope you guys have a safe and swell celebration.

"Kushina Kaa-San?" Kakashi asked his mother figure. It sounded a bit foreign to Kakashi to say that to someone, considering he was formerly a 31 year old man, but he might as well say it now to get used to it.

"Yes Kakashi?' Kushina asked him, she wondered what it was.

"Um, what day is it?" Kakashi wondered.

"Oh! Well, um, let me see..." Kushina went over to the calender on the other side of the room and looked at it. "It's New Year's Day! Geez, how could I have forgotten?"

"Maybe too much ramen?" Kakashi joked, while Kushina replied with, "Yeah, you're probably right!" Kushina laughed before stopping abruptly.  
>Did Kakashi just make a joke? She couldn't believe it, so she asked him just to make sure.<p>

"Kakashi?" Kakashi replied with, "Hm?" "I-Uh, did you just make a joke?" She waited eagerly for his response, and promptly face planted when he responded with a simple, "Yup."

**'Fool! Stop doing things out of character! You should at least do one thing a day at the least!'** Kyuubi yelled at him mentally.

Kakashi cringed, while it was just in his mind, it sounded like Naruto just shouted in his ear. He tried to recover and cover it up and he hoped to have Kushina fooled. Kushina noticed though, she wasn't a jonin ninja for nothing. Fortunately, Minato came in, although they both noticed he was a little despondent, and he had no ramen.

-With Minato getting Ramen-

"Hello Minato, what can I do for ya'?" The ramen stand owner asked him, Minato or Kushina meant good money.

"Hey there! I'd like one miso ramen please!" Minato requested.

"Comin' right up!" The owner said as he went to the kitchen to begin making the food. "(sigh) I really hope that Kushina stops eating this so much.." Minato hoped.

Near Minato, a man with a orange mask plotted his next move. "Hmm, thought they could get rid of me did they? Quite funny." He quickly thought his options with the future 4th Hokage in his grasp. Kill him? No, would draw too much attention. Kidnap him? No, not worth the hassle, Minato is no pushover. Lie to him? Now, at first, this man thought it proved no purpose, but then he thought of it thoroughly, and came up with something.

He knew Kakashi was back, and he wanted to end him. No, he_ needed_ to kill him. Kakashi was the cause of his deformed face. Had Kakashi been faster, or stronger, he would not have had needed to save him and nearly die.

But killing Kakashi wasn't good enough, he would see it with his own eye, but he wouldn't do it himself.

He'll make Minato do it.

Quick as lightning, he used a time-space jutsu and teleported Minato and him to a secluded area he had prepared with a spell-like jutsu that would cloud Minato's judgment the longer he was in it.

"Who are you!?" Minato yelled at the man, special kunai in hand. The man quickly defused the situation and calmly explained to Minato that he was from the future.

"Ha, yeah right! That would take a exponentially large amount of chakra!" Minato laughed it off, though he didn't mention how he always dreamed of such a jutsu.

"Allow me to show you." The man created a glass pane and gave it to Minato, Minato knew to put chakra into it, and what he saw shocked him to the core.

Keep in mind, this only showed lies, nothing on here is true. So, Minato saw a adult Kakashi beating on a blonde boy. "That is your son. Imagine that." The man informed him.

"I-I, this can't be real!" Minato rejected the very thought of Kakashi performing any of these heinous acts. "If you don't believe that, let me show you this."

Quickly, the scene changed to Kakashi killing Jiraiya, at that Minato said, "I-I, I could just make Kakashi g-good, o-or make him a better person!"

"Oh come now Minato, you must believe me." The man urged. Luckily, the spell jutsu took affect finally and Minato replied with, "Maybe you're right, I can't let that happen, what do I do?"

"You must kill him." Minato thought hard, and wordlessly left the area, to the hospital.

Meanwhile, the ramen stand owner went back to the counter, "Where'd he go? I didn't think I took that long!"

Minato got to the hospital and solemnly walked to the room, kind've freaking everyone out. When he got there, he opened the door and looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi, we need to talk."


	4. Doubts and Interrogation

"What is it Minato-Sensei?" Kakashi asked eagerly, having his father figure back was great.

"Kakashi, do you have, you know, any problems right now by any chance? Me and Kushina are here if you need someone to talk to." Minato wasn't stupid, he knew that Kakashi was not prone showcasing his feelings openly. He'd rather keep it all bottled up inside.

"Um, is this about puberty?"Kakashi asked, joking, but you wouldn't be able to tell.

Minato instantly became furious inside that Kakashi was taking this with such disregard, like taking the trash out to the garbage man, just looking at it and saying 'I'll do it later', and before you know it, the garbage man comes and you're napping on your sofa. That's the message Minato got.

Though Minato was level-headed, he wouldn't blame Kakashi for not knowing any better, he hadn't even been straightforward with it, so Kakashi wouldn't even know it was serious.

"(Sigh), no Kakashi this is much more important. Have you been thinking about assassinating someone?" Minato was going to be real, no beating around the bush.

Instantly Kushina, who was quiet at times like these, was angry. "Are you accusing our Kakashi of thoughts of killing someone!?"

Kakashi didn't even think on his answer, which was his mistake. "Actually yes." Minato started sweating now, he didn't really want to believe what the man said but from the ways things were going, it wasn't looking good. He would talk with Kushina about it later.

"Can you describe this person?" Minato really hoped that the description he was about to be given was not going to match Jiraiya-Sensei.

"He's powerful, a lot stronger than me and you and Kushina Kaa-San." "Is the man known well around the shinobi world?" Minato interjected.

"Hmm, possibly, I've never really checked, the only thing I cared about was if I knew who he was." 'Crap, why is he asking so many questions!? Could he have already figured it out?'

**'Hatake your paranoia must have really gotten to you if you believe he has you figured out so quickly. As far as we know, Minato can not read minds, it's quite illogical to think that.' **The Fox was right, there was no way, must be something else, but what? Kakashi decided to leave that in the 'Think About' list.

"Minato-Sensei is there something you want to tell me?" Kakashi asked. Kushina looked toward him as well thinking on the same lines.

"No Kakashi, just my paranoia bothering me!" Kakashi narrowed his open eye, Minato had never become that paranoid until he became Hokage during the war, something was up and he had a dark feeling it wasn't in his favor.

"Kakashi, Kushina and I will be outside your door to talk, so call us if you need something!" Kushina and him quickly exited the room and stood outside, luckily the halls were empty so there were no listeners.

"Kushina, I've got something I want to tell you." Minato said, stating the obvious.

"You're damn right! I need an explanation on why you kept drilling Kakashi with questions like he's a psychopath bent on killing someone! Sure he said he did, but maybe it was the pressure from being interrogated by his father figure he felt the pressure."

"Kushina, while I was getting the ramen a man took me somewhere faster than my eyes could follow, he showed the person Kakashi would turn out to be, and it didn't look good."

"And you just believed some stranger who thinks he psychic? He was probably some crack addict!" Kushina interrupted.

Minato was quick to disagree, "No, he was too precise with his movements and he was probably faster than I was. Anyway, point being he showed a scene of Kakashi beating on a small blond child, our future child Kushina."

"That's preposterous! There is NO way I will accept Kakashi doing any such thing!" Kushina was being stubborn.

"He then went on to show me him killing my sensei in an older age!"

Kushina was about to open her mouth when Minato spoke again.

"You won't understand how important my sensei is to me, Lady Tsunade was your sensei, so how would you feel if someone killed her in cold blood?" Minato let that sink in before continuing.

"So I rationally wanted to not believe it, but something was telling me it was all true." Minato finished.

"So on a gut feeling, you believe Kakashi will be evil?" Kushina saw his logic somewhat, but she didn't want to believe either, but her boyfriend was smart and hearing it from him made it all the more chilling. She could never bring herself to hurt Kakashi, not even hate him, it just wasn't in her to do so.

"Look how about we talk about this later?" Minato suggested seeing Kushina have mixed feelings. They walked back into the room and Kakashi still had only one eye open.

"Uh Kakashi, why do you have only one eye open?" Kushina asked, being a little worried about it, she hoped he wasn't blind in that eye or something.

"Nothing, I just want to train this way in the case I ever lose an eye, so just call it depth perception training."

"Alright then." Kushina said.** 'Smooth.'** The kyuubi commented. 'I know.' Kakashi said back.

"Although I want to make sure it's okay, so I'll check on it later when you're outside the hospital okay?" "Yes Kushina Kaa-San!"

**'I take that back.'** Kyuubi said, 'Screw you.' Kakashi annoyed, said back.

"Also the doctor said while you were sleeping that you'll be out by tomorrow." Minato said.

"Good, I'll see you guys tomorrow then eh?" Kakashi asked. Kushina laughed.

"Well of course Kakashi! You live with us after all!" Kakashi tried to fake embarrassment and replied with, "Whoops, heh, my bad!"

After that the couple left Kakashi alone. As Kakashi slept, he briefly thought over things to change, only major things though.

A/N - FINALLY out of that hospital scene! Now, I wanna ask you guys, should I focus on what's happening with Madara or should I stay on Kakashi next chapter? Leave any suggestion you have in reviews or private messages. Thank you!


	5. Ground Work for the Future

When Kakashi was sleeping, he mentally marked things to change. Kushina and Minato were primary objectives, Obito was a possibility as he did turn out evil later on. Although Kakashi had an inkling that something caused it. Regardless, he moved on, he was going to be a better sensei than he had been for team 7, teaching them chakra control and abandoning Naruto and Sakura completely was a sore spot Kakashi wanted to fix.

Although he hadn't said anything, Kakashi knew what Minato had said. 'A man' huh? Thanks to his sharingan he knows what had transpired between the couple. He was surprised by how Minato was convinced, though he just chose the fact that this was farther in the past than usual, so Minato wasn't as experienced. Still, he should have known better. Also, there is no way someone from this time had told him something, as nothing of the sort ever happened in the original timeline. What this implied is that someone had to have somehow known he went back in time and had tracked him.

It worried him greatly, but for now he would focus on making sure he could use his kid body effectively, while he had the chakra reserves and sharingan/techniques still with him, he would need to get accustomed to a smaller body. Such as knowing how far he can kick and punch, and test out his physique and make sure he got used to it. He was no longer a grown man, he was a 7 year old boy.

He got up and walked to Minato and Kushina's house, they would likely be asleep at this time. With the war and everything that had transpired in his life, he always woke up early, 5:00 A.M. He had to force himself to not go to the memorial stone as the names that were at one point there are no longer there. So, now going there proved worthless, but he was glad of it as he no longer had a reason to mope and now had more time for training.

As he snuck through the window, he saw them in their bed, still sleeping. The moment Kakashi touched the floor he had a kunai already at his throat, the special kunai Minato always used.

"Oh! Sorry Kakashi, thought it was an intruder. Anyway, how's it goin'? Feelin' any better?" Minato asked, concerned somewhat. But he was sleepy and couldn't really get that emotion across right now.

Kakashi was dumbfounded on who would try to steal from the Yellow-Flash's house and the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Though, he had to admit, civilian bandits were pretty stupid and generally didn't read up on dangerous shinobi, so he supposed someone could try it, and fail, miserably.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better Minato-Sensei, thanks for asking." Kakashi said nicely, he couldn't bear being mean to his father-figure.

"Good good, now how about some training?" Minato asked. He was pretty eager to train again. Kushina hadn't let him train while Kakashi was in the hospital. She claimed it was 'not caring' and 'thinking training was more important'. Sometime Minato wondered if Kushina worried about Kakashi more than she let on.

"Lead the way." Kakashi said simply, and they quickly got to the training grounds.

"Alright, what do you want to do?" Minato asked, he was a jonin after all, he didn't want Kakashi to feel overwhelmed, though knowing Kakashi, he would never act that way.

"Hmm, we'll start with...taijutsu." Kakashi said with an even tone.

Minato smirked and ran at Kakashi kunai in hand slashed at him. Kakashi blocked with his own kunai, always packing a copious amount of kunai. Minato performed a sweeping kick which Kakashi jumped away from. Without letting up, Minato, using his superior speed, was behind in milliseconds, to a civilian it would look like he teleported. Kakashi attempted a elbow behind him but Minato saw it coming and using his superior strength, grabbed it and threw him in the air.

Kakashi, tired being on the defensive line, came at Minato with an unorthodox move, a headbutt using his speed going down. Minato was confused at this tactic but went with it, he easily kicked Kakashi away with a kick to the face. It was at this moment that Kakashi realized he was no Naruto and could not pull off the moves he did, Naruto had cloned always with him, so he could avoid such things, however Kakashi did not. Painfully, Kakashi got back up to fight and said, "Let's ninjutsu to the spar eh?"

Minato smiled a fox like grin and nodded. Kakashi jumped behind a tree and created a lightning clone. They took some chakra but came in handy when you didn't know how to make a exploding shadow clone like Itachi does. In which case Kakashi does not.

The clone jumped down with the real Kakashi and Minato waited for their next move. Minato knew which was real, and he knew that Kakashi knew that as well, so he wondered of his strategy. They ran at Minato and Kakashi, without using a seal, used Kawarimi with the lightning clone. Now that Minato was in the heat of a spar and thought the now a clone, real Kakashi was on the left. So when the real Kakashi on the right attacked, Minato ignored him in favor of the clone, who he charged with a rasengan, using significantly less power with it. Unfortunately for Minato, the lightning clone detonated, and Minato was burnt a little bit but luckily got out the way in time.

Thanks to him be a sensor type jonin, he sensed Kakashi coming at him. What shocked him was this lightning jutsu he saw, he had never seen such a jutsu.

Kakashi charged Minato with Chidori and as he expected, Minato swiftly sidestepped it and tried to punch him. Kakashi couldn't change his momentum, so he dispersed the Chidori and caught Minato's fist, he then proceeded to flip over Minato's hand and try a kick downward.

"Okay, everything goes!" Kakashi said, Minato replied with a "If you insist."

Minato knew he could finish the match with his seals. He jumped toward Kakashi kunai in hand, Kakashi made the move to block but Minato surprised him by putting his hand on his shoulder and jumped off. Kakashi was confused, but focused. He jumped in to a high tree branch and crouched and masked his chakra.

"This might work.." Kakashi started doing the seals for** Lightning Blade: Twin Lightning Shiver** but before he even finished the seals Minato appeared behind with a kunai at his throat.

'Huh? How could that have- oh damn it! He must've used his fuinjutsu on me with his marked kunai!' Kakashi thought, he would need more practice.

"Kuso..." Kakashi muttered.

"No cursing Kakashi-chan." Minato teased.

"Don't call me that!" Kakashi said loudly, Minato smiled and told him he would when he gets stronger and can nearly beat him or does it.

"So troublesome, I'm going to Kushina- Kaa-San." Kakashi walked pretending to be angry which Minato easily saw through. Kakashi was fun to tease. Although, he'd have to ask Kakashi what jutsu he used and the seals he was preparing.

**Scene Change**

"Hm, it seems Kakashi is training hmm? Well, if he isn't going to come after me then I'll use this time to my advantage." 'Madara' talked to himself.

"Possibilities, oh so many, but I best not act as a lovestruck schoolgirl and focus." He had been plotting the plans of attack. It basically ran like this :

One, Madara will keep seeing Minato when he's alone, keep implanting the ideas of Kakashi being or will turn evil, he was a little surprised Minato fell for his genjutsu, while it wasn't a weak one, it definitely was not his strongest, but all the more better for him. It would be a slow process, but once he did enough times, he would use his Sharingan to hypnotize Minato, if the Kyuubi could be controlled, so could Minato.

Two, once Minato is hypnotized, he will order him to kill Kakashi, discreetly of course, no need for him to do it in a heavily populated area. Madara will force Minato to take out Kakashi's eye and give it to him, then finally he can have both eyes.

Of course, getting his eye back was not his only goal, he would make sure all shinobi villages such as the Sand, Leaf, Mist and whichever others, fall under his rule. He would find peace through war if need be, just finding the right people and missing-nins would sway the tide much in his favor. As powerful as he was, Madara was not invincible, he could take on multiple Kages at once, but the entire village along with them? No, it could not be done, outside assistance would be required.

Madara chuckled a little, maybe for once, in his own little mind, the 'good guy' will finally win.

**Scene Change**

"Kakashi! It's good for you to be outside that hospital! They can't get real food for patients even if they tried you know!?" Kushina gave a bit of a hospital rant for Kakashi, and he agreed tenfold.

"Uh, Kushina Kaa-San, I was wondering if you knew some body who could teach me to open the eight gates."

Immediately Kushina backpedaled, the use of the eight gates were dangerous, and the last thing a 7-year old needed was to use even the gate of opening.

"Sorry, but maybe I'll get Might Duy to teach you sometime, though I wish people would stop calling him the 'eternal genin', but Kakashi how about you wait 'till you're at least chunin before trying to open the gates." Kushina reasoned, Kakashi agreed with a response and sat quietly.

Kakashi didn't mind, the chunin exams were soon and he knew he had what it took to be promoted, he wondered if showing off his future jutsu would be a good idea but he quickly squashed that idea, revealing all your jutsu would be stupid.

Then Kakashi remembered all the times he would defeat an opponent or wait for them to finish going into a stronger form, why did he? He could have been efficient and stopped the transformation, why did he explain to a dying opponent his tactics when he could be used elsewhere. The epiphany Kakashi was experiencing made him feel really stupid, oh well, no better time than the present than to correct your mistakes right?

After Kakashi took a shower he was contacted by the Kyuubi, and the great beast rather forcefully pulled him in to his mind scape.

Kakashi was startled when he saw a silver wolf in the place of the Kyuubi, Kakashi's 'kekkei genkai', which Kakashi never considered one, must have fused with the Kyuubi's somehow.

**"Ignoring my obvious difference in appearance, I must ask, what do you plan to do with my past self?" **Kyuubi asked with his dark tone.

"What do you mean, Kushina can keep being the host so Naruto can live his life without being called a demon all his life, sure he wouldn't have the massive shadow clone duplication skill anymore but if Minato can become a great shinobi without the power than so can Naruto."

**"That's where I have to disagree, Naruto will need my power, my power has saved him on multiple occasions, without it, he will fail."** Kyuubi said with full confidence.

"No, he will not need your evil power!" Kakashi retorted. The Kyuubi snorted and pushed Kakashi out of his mind scape forcefully. Though the Kyuubi did not mention it, he secretly hoped that Kakashi would not need his power either, but if need be the power of the gates not be enough, whether Kakashi wanted to or not, he would use his chakra...

**A/N -IMPORTANT! Is this chapter long enough or do you want more? Please let me know!**

For those of you that don't know. Might Duy his Maito Guy's dad, he only appears in Manga though sadly. He taught the 8 gates to Guy and was the first to perfect use of it. He died protecting Guy from the the Seven Ninja Swordsman by using the Gate of Death, which would kill him.

Anyway, what'd you guys think of this chapter? Please let me know in some reviews. I'm open to ideas if anyone has them, I also reply to all comments or pm's, so I'll let you know if I'll use them. Although, DO NOT expect immediate response, I have things to do IRL.


	6. My Eternal Rival

Later when Kakashi had finally stopped talking to the Kyuubi, he reflected on the creature's new look. He wondered about his silver chakra every Hatake had, he didn't know much about it except the fact that it affects what's inside you and the weapons that use chakra. Had Kakashi wanted to use a katana or blade of some sort, he doesn't know if he can channel that chakra in to it, he was only able to do it with his father's short blade, beside that, he never uses it. Kakashi doesn't know if it even helps him at all, but he went to the library to look up some info, saying goodbye to Minato and Kushina as he did so.

Unfortunately for Kakashi, he couldn't find one ounce of information of the Hatake Clan, it kind of made him sad really, he would like for his clan to be recognized. It disgusted him even more that they have barely any info on the Uzumaki Clan either, which they wore their symbol on the flack jackets jonin wear. He knew that they had immense chakra reserves and were good at seals, though honestly, that's where his knowledge of the Clan stopped, though he vaguely remembered that they were allies. Maybe he could ask Kushina-Kaa-San sometime.

More determined than ever, he left with a mission to find more about his clan, although it would be put on the back burner. For now he wanted to train with the jutsu he didn't use much. Some jutsus included again the Lighting Blade: Twin Lightning Shiver, and even something as mundane as his ultimate taijutsu, 1000 Years of Death.

Once he had gotten to the training grounds he immediately went to work with some jutsu, so he started on improving his work with lightning clones. The training's purpose is to make his coordination with the clones better, and to also lessen the amount of chakra it drained from him, similar to how Naruto used the Shadow Clone technique like it was nothing. So immense chakra was something Kakashi was hoping for, granted he wasn't expecting Tailed Beast amounts, which was ironic considering he has one at the moment.

So he started fighting with his lightning clones, carefully calculating the amount of time it took for a lightning clone to return to its original format, a bolt of lightning that would electrify the enemy. That way, if he ever encountered any lightning users that know of the technique, he can avoid the electricity.

Two hours later, he had finally been able to pin point the amount of time it took, exactly 1.20 seconds, that would need to be worked on as it took him a whole second longer. Though he wasn't hurt from the slowness due to him not putting much chakra in to the clones, at least until he could handle it.

"I guess that's enough for a while." Kakashi said to himself as he walked back to his house. Once he got there, he was presented with Minato and Kushina in their Jonin gear walking out the door.

"Oh! Hi Kakashi! Me and Minato are going on some mission about assassinating some rogue ninja, it might take a few days and it's an A rank, so I hope you'll be okay without us here, we know you don't hang out with a lot of the genin here, but why not make some friends huh? Anyway, dinner's on the table, but you can heat it up if you want it later 'kay?" Kushina said, glad her 'you know?' quirk didn't come out.

"Okay, thank you Kushina-Kaa-San." Kakashi said, indifferent.

"Good, we'll see you later!" Minato said as he and his girlfriend left. Kakashi didn't get much shut-eye before an old annoyance made its presence known. Kakashi knew who it was before he opened the door.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival! I challenge you to a spar!" Gai yelled youthfully at him.

"I'm tired Gai..." Kakashi said, quickly about to close the door, "Nonsense! You must showcase your youth! You look like an old woman!"

"Arg...Fine." Kakashi relented. "W-Wha I- really!?" Gai asked, stunned. "Yes, now let's go." Kakashi and Gai made small chat as they made their way to the training grounds.

Once there, Kakashi immediately went on the attack with a kunai. Maybe challenging Gai in the future in taijutsu was pure suicide but in the past, it wasn't that hard.

Kakashi got a lot of hits in before he decided to let Gai get a hit in to let him think he could do it. Gai looked at his hand and fist pumped the air in triumph at this achievement.

Kakashi got back up and said "Alright, only any taijutsu moves allowed!" Gai nodded. Kakashi went at him and Gai was ready to counter any move when Kakashi used his future speed and appeared behind Gai, in a crouched position. "Huh!?" Gai said, bewildered.

"Secret Hidden Leaf Finger Taijutsu: One Thousand Years of Death!" Kakashi screamed as he rammed two fingers in between Gai's butt cheeks, making him skyrocket in to the trees.

Gai got up and shook himself up and said, "My eternal rival! You have perfected such an effective taijutsu! I will work hard until I perfect such a great jutsu! For now, let us continue!"

"Time to get serious! GATE OF OPENING!" Gai said. Kakashi noticed Gai was not nearly as adept at using it, so he wasn't that much faster, though Kakashi had to start trying, a little but of course.

"Front Lotus!" Gai yelled as he grabbed Kakashi from behind and spiraled him up in the air with his arm tapes, and went upside down at drove him in to the ground.

Kakashi was on the ground by the end of it, laying down like a broken corpse. "Ha! At last I have beaten my rival! Get wrecked!" Gai yelled in happiness. Kakashi still stayed there, unmoving. "K-Kakashi?" Gai asked. Gai went to check on him to see whether he was dead or not when he felt a cold piece of metal against his neck. "NOO!" Gai yelled in humiliation.

"Too bad Gai." Kakashi said removing the kunai, he had been too quick for Gai to follow and got him. When Gai did his move, Kakashi got out leaving his sword and silver plates in it to give the illusion of him still being in it.

As Kakashi got ready to leave and Gai sat there defeated, "Gai, the score's 1-0, I look forward to our next encounter." Kakashi smiled behind his mask as he left, and so did Gai.

- 2 days later-

"Kushina! Chunin, 5 o' clock!" Minato yelled while fighting his own amount of Chunin from the Village Hidden in the Stone, they don't typically like Leaf ninja but were never bold enough to attack them head on, even if they were rogue..

"Gotcha!" Kushina yelled as she lashed out at them with her chakra chains, killing them both. Minato quickly used the shadow clone technique and disposed of his chunin as well.

"Ugh, that was troublesome!" Kushina complained, "Heh, are you saying you can't handle some chunin?" Minato asked, which turned out to be the wrong thing to say.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY I'M WEAK!?" Kushina yelled in fury at his words, ready to beat him up if he didn't say something good.

"Uh, nonono, I meant it as a question since you are normally so tough!" Minato said, attempting to defuse the situation.

"Oh! Well, of course I can silly!" Kushina said playfully rubbing his head, "Alright, let's bring these bodies to the old man!" Kushina said as she sealed them in to a scroll. Minato was jealous of her skill as she was teaching him!

Minato sweat dropped. "Geez, women and their mood swings ..." Minato mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Minato groaned.

**AN - Um, should I skip a few months/years? You know, to advance plot? Cause I'm running out of ideas for the current timeframe, so yeah. lol**


	7. Chunin Exams

_**A/N - IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! I know this is short (pause) but this is just a sample of the 10,000 word chapter I'll be working nonstop over the weekend.**_

The chunin exams, some say they shouldn't be so hard, but the truth of the matter is, babying your ninja is one of the worst thing you can do.

"Alright! Everyone will be taking a written exam for the start of the exam. Next, you all will be put in to the Forest of Death with your teams and get the heaven or earth scrolls depending on what you get to start, also killing IS allowed, but please if possible, do not resort to something such as that. The final exam will be everyone for themselves, no teams. However, remember that you don't have to win in order to be made chunin, likewise winning will not grant you immediate chunin status." The Third Hokage continued,

"In this third phase, we will not only be looking for strength, but strategic planning and leadership skills, any questions?" The Third finished. When no one spoke up, he wished them luck as they made their way to the exams.

"I assure you my eternal rival that I will make it to the third test and defeat you!" Guy exclaimed, having full confidence.

Kakashi didn't answer for a few seconds, before settling with a lifeless answer,

"Hm? Did you say something?" Kakashi asked, wondering what the world Guy could be talking about while Asuma and Kurenai snickered in the background, they were good friends, but not too much, but they hung out sometimes.

"Darn you! For your hip and cool attitude!" Guy cried anime tears as they made their way to the classroom.

"Alright sit down and shut up! You will be taking a 10 question test about whatever I feel like, if you get caught cheating, you and your team are immediately disqualified! If you get a 90% grade or higher you may leave early! Everyone understand!?"

"Yes!" Everyone chorused.

"Good, now, BEGIN!" The proctor gave the signal to start.

Now, these types of questions weren't anything Kakashi's ever seen but, these were not exactly genin type question. For example, "What is rule 34 of the ninja code?"

Because the war, it was not a immediate concern of the rules. They taught only what you needed to know, that's it.

Kakashi knew that one, though not many probably remembered them, it was "A shinobi must see the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings."

So Kakashi aced most of the questions, only missing one on purpose to not arouse suspicion on his knowledge of such subjects. Last thing he needed was some Anbu squad coming to his door for knowledge of classified items.

Although while walking out of the classroom for finishing early, Kakashi swore he heard something like "Team 3 and 4! Disqualified!" Kakashi chuckled to himself, looks like some people failed.

Next, was the second phase. The Forest of Death, teams were to traverse this place looking for the scrolls they were not given. Simple enough, once that objective was completed, it was as simple at getting to the tower without getting mugged on the way there.

Of course, Kakashi wasn't stupid, as he entered the Forest, he tracked a team that decided that waiting for people to come to the tower was a good strategy, and he saw their hiding place, inside a large hollow tree.

Good, he knew what to avoid, the less amount of times caught was better for him. He had gotten a heaven scroll and that team had gotten a earth scroll, so he waited until they set up camp for the night.

Conveniently enough, one took a leak outside the camp and Kakashi ambushed him, letting him finish of course beforehand. He tied him with strings with chakra inside them.

"Alright, well I guess we can't have you making noise huh?" Kakashi rhetorically asked. The leaf genin spat at his feet, "Fuck y-!"

Not even letting him finish, Kakashi unraveled his Sharingan,asking for the names of his teammates and their weaknesses if push comes to shove, hypnotizing him and to not remember any of this. He quickly performed a henge and and looked exactly like the person in front of him.

"Alright his teammates are some randoms, um it was Sowaki (so-wakee) and Motashi (Moe-tah-shee), weaknesses - Taijutsu and Ninjutsu respectively.

"Hey guys, I need the scroll really quick! It's for this new sealing technique I read about!" Kakashi said to them, knowing he liked to read, the person he was impersonating of course.

"Damn it Kakito! You read too much, always practicing stupid stuff! Here, but hurry up!" Motashi yelled angrily. He was of muscular build, but definetly was a hot head.

"Calm down Motashi! Sorry for that Kakito, he's always being like this!" Sowaki calmed down the situation, he was the calm one, probably the brains of the team, though of small build.

"Okay, thanks guys!" Kakashi said as he ran far away.

"You know Motashi, I think Kakito was really happy after that bathroom break, he's usually so lazy and boring." Sowaki said, and Motashi just grumbled "hmm" in response, not really caring.

Minutes pass, and they they both look at each other and realize they done goofed, and both yelled "KUSO!"

"Great, now to make my way there and stroll right in the last phase!" And Kakashi made it there no problem, waiting the two days for the rest of the teams to finish.

In the last phase, it was going to be a all out battle, everyone for themselves. Gai had made it here too, along with Kurenai and Asuma, and even Genma and Ebisu. He hoped to have a closer relationship with all of them, to have some real friends, as in the original timeline, they were really just acquaintances than close friends.

Then Kakashi was told of something that he completely forgot.

The Third Hokage stated this, "Congratulations on everyone that passed the second test, you will now take a one month period to train and ready yourself for the last phase. Good luck, you'll need it!"

There had never been a time that Kakashi wanted to train so much he thought he was addicted. Though Kakashi wanted to tell Minato and Kushina of coming things, and confess everything. It was time, he was not going to go through the trouble of hiding everything just so they won't find him out, they will eventually anyway.

So Kakashi went to his house, knowing that Minato and Kushina would be there, waiting to eat with Kakashi.

"I'm back." Kakashi mumbled, hoping that they would believe him.

"Kakashi! I've missed you! Did you get hurt? They didn't hurt you did they!?" Kushina checked Kakashi over assuring her that he was fine over and over again. Minato laughed at the scene, and they started eating after a few seconds.

"Kushina Kaa-San, Minato Sensei?" Kakashi started, suddenly finding it hard to talk. They looked on worried, urging him to go on.

"Well, um I'mfromthefutureandIknowaboutalotofstuffthat'sgoingtohappen!" Kakashi stated too fast for Kushina to understand.

Minato laughed out loud, tears coming to his face as Kushina kept questioning what he said.

"He- He said he's from the future! Hoo Kakashi, you really got to me!" Minato said, calming himself down.

"Oh really? Well if what you say is true prove it!" Kushina asked, laughing internally at the thought, but giving it a chance.

"Um, you're a jinchuuriki!" Kakashi stated with a smirk as Minato and Kushina's faces lost color, "Okay okay, maybe you are from the future, but prove it to me hm?" Minato said.

Kakashi didn't really have anything to tell him, so he decided for the visual approach. He lifted up his headband.

"Wh-what!? The Sharingan!? That's impossible, if you were from the future you aren't any part Uchiha!" Minato stated, completely left bewildered at the situation.

"That's not all, I have the Mengekyo Sharingan too but I prefer to not use it too much." Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"That is fucking amazing!" Minato yelled.

"**_Minato_**, don't use such bad language!" Kushina said, hating the use of bad words in her house.

"Kakashi, how old are you really?" Kushina asked, with Kakashi responding with '32'.

"All grown up huh?" Minato said, suddenly feeling bad for what will be said.

"Look, what I'm about to tell you are the important things of what will happen so listen up, one-" Kakashi started before being interrupted by Kushina.

She looked around, and cast a privacy seal, and beckoned for him to continue.

"Alright, here goes..."


End file.
